


No tomorrows

by kiyala



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll propose tomorrow, he tells himself. Until his tomorrows stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No tomorrows

  
_I'll ask her tomorrow,_ he tells himself every day. He keeps the ring in its box, hidden in a drawer of his clothes so she doesn't see it when she sleeps over. He takes it out of its box every day, holding it between his thumb and index finger so the light can fall on it and make it sparkle.

He rehearses the words in his mind as he looks at it. They change, depending on his mood. It's only ever one of two moods; helplessly in love with Mia Fey, or madly in love with Mia Fey.

 _Marry me, Kitten?  
Make me the happiest man in the world?  
Be mine. Forever._

He can never decide on the right words. He, who can murmur soothing advice on the spur of the moment, stuck on the one question that he knows will change his life.

Then he always puts it back into its box and hides it away again. There's always tomorrow.

Until his tomorrows stop.

*

He lies in bed, staring at the blinding white of his surroundings until he gives up and shuts his eyes. There's too much to process. Far too much.

 _Why am I still alive?_ is his primary thought, his mental voice sounding frustrated, distressed, almost as hoarse as it would sound if he had been screaming his thoughts out loud.

He can feel the tubes sticking into him, monitoring him, stabilising him, keeping him in a world that Mia Fey has long since left.

 _Why the hell am I still alive?_

He is desperate to sit up. To open his eyes, to stand, to at least have enough energy to bring his hand to his face. Because he can feel it there. A foreign object on his finger. He knows for a fact that it wasn't there before and as far as he can tell, it isn't medical apparatus. It isn't a tingle of curiosity, but a burning desire to know what it is. It's all he can think of when he lies in the hospital bed, focusing on the way the smooth metal is a perfect fit around his finger.

It's an entire week before he can look at it. He could have asked one of the nurses to lift his hand for him during that time, but that is not how he wants it to be.

It's a silver ring. Simple. Unadorned. He touches it with his right hand and somehow, he knows.

 _Mia._

It's another month until he can return home. He's grateful he still has his home at all, even though it has been ransacked by detectives. He nods to himself, knowing his belongings were useless as evidence, but glad of the news of Dahlia Hawthorne's arrest all the same.

There is one thing he needs to check, before everything else. Everything is as he remembers it. The way to his room. The bed where he'd spent nights with Mia more often than not. The box is on the table beside the bed and that's when he knows for sure.

He sits down on the bed, a little dusty from not being used but otherwise comfortable. He reaches out for the box and opens it slowly.

The ring is there, but so is a slip of paper. A small, folded piece of notebook paper with one single word, in handwriting he still recognises.

 _Yes._

x

  



End file.
